Eternal Dawn
by weazelbee
Summary: Edward & all the Cullens left & Bella is changed by a mysterious vampire. Now she has a new coven & a new life. But happiness is short lived when the Cullens return back into her life. Will Bella finally be able to forgive the man who broke her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**I know, I know. This plot has been used SO MANY times and you're probably sick of it but, I'd like to write a fanfic of my own using this plot if you don't mind lmao. **

**Please, enjoy. Haha. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, although I wish I do. But it belongs to the magnificent Stephenie Meyer. **

_**BPOV**_

"Edward…" I pleaded sadly. "Just change me, and we can be together forever, why is it so hard?"

The vampire in front of her took in a deep breath and let out a sigh. "I don't you to be damned to an eternal hell."

"What kind of eternal hell Edward Anthony? Of being with the person I love forever!" I couldn't help it as hot tears started to run down my eyes, and I hurried to wipe them away.

Edward reached up to wipe the liquid running down my face, and I shivered as his cold skin came in contact with my warm one. "Bella…I care about you. But I can't risk hurting you; it would pain me too much to do so."

"You won't hurt me! Just change me god dammit!" Never in such ways have I ever used that kind of language, but this person was just being so god damn stubborn!

"We're leaving…"

"What?" My eyes widened, was it that serious? Did he really think that my constant persistence for him to change me was something so serious that it would cause the Cullen's to leave? "Why?" I asked shockingly.

"So you can live a normal human life. And I do—" He stopped mid sentence. What was he trying to say? So many questions ran through my head and my heart beat faster and faster every second he didn't speak, so fast that I thought it would explode out my chest.

"I don't love you anymore."

And then, it felt as the whole world itself was falling apart right before my eyes, and my heart was being stomped on endlessly. Did Edward just say he don't love me anymore? The boy who promised that he'd love me forever?

So I did the only thing I could—I ran. Faster than I had ever run before, and surprisingly I didn't trip on anything. _That's one good thing…_

Tears ran endlessly down my face and I started to scream as I ran. The trees passed by in a dark blur, since it was night, and even though I had no clue where I was actually going, I still ran. I couldn't believe he actually said that to me. Was everything he ever said to me a lie? Was I living a hopeless fantasy when I was with him?

Too busy in my thoughts, and because of the darkness, I failed to notice that the ground had ended, and I was falling down—fast.

All I could really remember was feeling the cool air as it swept through me as I fell, and the hard rock that hit my head when I finally stopped falling.

--------------------------------------------

Elizabeth walked slowly around the forest, taking her time to get home. She had just finished hunting and she wasn't intending to head home any time soon, she wanted to be alone.

She was a vampire and a very powerful one too, maybe even the strongest. Elizabeth didn't really understand why she was stronger than the average vampire, but all people told her was that it was because her parents, and that she never was once human.

Yup, she never was HUMAN. That race she seemed to dread so much. Her parents were both vampires, powerful ones. Someone had told her that her mom was once human though, and that she was pregnant while she was human, but then her dad had bitten and changed her. And then…Elizabeth was born.

The prized vampire. Pure vampires start out as a baby, and are able to choose which age they want to stay as for all eternity, and she chose 17.

Elizabeth was beautiful too, even in vampire standards. Her black hair cascaded down almost to her butt, and it was wavy. She had a body every girl would kill for and one that boys would love to fuck.

Though, the prized vampire tripped over something on the ground as she was lost in her thoughts. "What the he—" She said, rubbing her head where the nonexistent pain was.

Elizabeth looked down to see that RACE. A human, her head covered in blood, obviously dead. She was dead right?

The vampire stared at the human on the ground and sniffed the air. Nope, the girl was still alive. Not knowing why, Elizabeth felt a connection to this mysterious person, and was tempted to bite her, and drink the sweet blood.

So she did, she sank her fangs into the neck of the human, and drank the blood that tempted her such. But, she stopped just before she was about to kill the girl.

And then…the human was starting her transformation…of becoming…a living dead.

----------------------------------

3 days later…

----------------------------------

_**EPOV **_**(Elizabeth)**

The girl I had saved breathed heavily on the king-sized bed as the last seconds of the transformation completed. I stayed with her the full 3 days, not really knowing why, only aware of the fact that I felt a connection with her, one that I couldn't really comprehend.

The girl blinked, and stared at me with curious eyes. I laughed at her obvious reaction; everyone did that when they first saw me, even my own coven.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth, and…well…I changed you."

The human's eyes widened and she shot straight up from the bed, looking at me. "You what?!" She found her voice.

"I ch-aaa-ng-ed you." I spoke in sarcasm.

"To a vampire?" Her ignorance was really getting on my nerves.

"No, to a werewolf." I laughed, trying to show her that I have indeed changed her into a vampire.

She mouthed an 'o' and fell back to the soft pillows, now staring at her feet. "I'm Isabella Swan. But, call me Bella."

Swan…why did that name sound so familiar?

I shrugged it off and responded back, "And again, I'm Elizabeth. Elizabeth Marino. Nice to meet you miss swan. But since now that you're a part of my coven, would you mind to change your last name to Marino?"

Bella nodded her head.

---------------------------

_**BPOV**_

---------------------------

This vampire, Elizabeth, was so beautiful even though she was a vampire and I bet Rosalie would even be jealous. Elizabeth may even make Rosalie look ugly, but that's just my opinion.

But what shocked me more was that I, Isabella Swan, was now a vampire. Something I had longed Edward to change me into. _Edward_. I growled remembering his name, and Elizabeth laughed in front of me.

"See you like the growl," she said.

I laughed with her, but it soon faded away as I thought about the event that had happened only 3 nights ago. He doesn't love me anymore…

Forget him, forget all the Cullens. Edward hadn't come running after me when I ran away, and so that shows he really didn't love meanymore. Not even Alice with her seeing the future thing came running after me, and I was guessing that she would have had a vision about it too!

I felt the room shake as my thoughts consumed me, and I saw a black flame start to form around my body.

"Calm down there Bella, I see you're using your newly found powers. But, come one. Let's meet the coven now shall we?"

Elizabeth grabbed my hand before I could answer, and in an instant were in a large, white room. Several types of furniture were scattered around, fitting decoratively in their place. A large 60'' plasma TV was hung on the right wall, with 3 white leather couches facing it perfectly. A black grand piano was placed in the corner, and there was harp next to it too.

A love seat, and a couple of chairs were in another section of the room, where the fireplace was.

But what caught my eye was the 4 gorgeous vampires standing a few feet away from me and Elizabeth.

"Ok, Bella this is the coven, there's Vincent, Melody, Leonard, and Stephanie."

She pointed to each one, and I looked at them.

They all shook my hand and I studied them intently.

One of the guys, Vincent, was real tall. He was at least 6'2, I'm guessing, and had a build like Emmett, but was less bulgy.. His dirty blonde hair was like a broom mop on his head, but it still made him look amazingly beautiful. His eyes were perfectly gold, so they were vegetarians too, and when he flashed me a smile and I could see his perfect white teeth.

The girl, Melody, was like all of them, beautiful. Rosalie would definitely envy everyone in this coven. She looked about 5'4, with a body that even a model would be jealous of. Her dark brown hair was slightly curly, and fell all the way to mid-back.

Leonard was shorter than Vincent, but was still tall. He looked about 17-18 when he was first changed. He was 5'11, and was as muscular as that traitor Edward. His black hair was in a messy spike that made him look like a pretty bad boy. Kind of like those boys that rode motorcycles and were filthy rich. He smiled, and I felt an instant attraction to him. _Was he taken?_ I laughed at my little question.

"No I'm not taken Bella." My eyes widened when he said this. Leonard laughed. "Yes, I read minds, and move things with my mind. I'm a telekinesis."

"Then—" I started.

"Vincent is my husband," Melody explained. "And Stephanie's well, um…" She looked nervously at the other female like she was asking her permission for something.

"My husband died," Stephanie said abruptly.

"I'm sorry," I said in my most sincere voice.

"Doesn't matter, I have all of eternity to find another husband."

Stephanie was a blonde, standing at 5'3. She looked to be about 16 when she was changed. Her wavy hair was too mid-back, and I'm guessing I don't have to explain the rest do I?

"You see Bella, Vincent and Melody are the only couple in the coven, surprisingly as that seems. But it's true. I really can't fall truly in love with someone, though, it doesn't really matter to me. I'm happy with my life, I have a family that loves me and that's all I could really ask for."

I admired Elizabeth, she wasn't obsessed with love. She didn't think that that was the only thing that could make her happy.

"Anyways, you'll be starting school with us tomorrow!" I stared at Elizabeth, who was smiling happily at me.

"But I've only been a vampire for a few minutes! What if I grow too tempted?"

"Don't worry, me and Melody will be there just incase you go berserk. And, we'll go hunting in a few hours so you won't be thirsty tomorrow."

I nodded my head and then finally asked a question that failed to come to my mind, no matter how important it seemed, "Um, where exactly are we?"

---------------------------------

R&R! Was it good? It was wasn't it -sad face- lol.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, I'm back lol. On my profile I'll probably post up pictures for the fanfic cause I'm just so bored and I need to kill time haha. Jk. **

**Disclaimer: I don't Twilight. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**BPOV**_

"We're in Seattle, Washington," Elizabeth responded warmly.

I nodded my head and sat down on the leather couch.

"Oh!" I jumped when Melody gave a sudden screech and ran over to me and grabbed both of my hands. She pulled me over to a full body mirror and said look.

I then just realized that I haven't had a look at myself in vampire form the few minutes since I had been changed, and when I finally saw my reflection in the mirror, I gave a surprised gasp. I was beautiful, and even more paler than I had been when I was human. My brown hair cascaded down to my back and my body had **curves**!

I squealed with joy and my new coven gave a laugh.

----------------------------------

After my first hunt, Stephanie showed me the room that I would be occupying and the bathroom that I would use. The house was so huge, even bigger than the Cullen's mansion. I've always wondered how and why vampires live so luxurious. The hallway extended like a bridge across the house, and I had fun yelling from it. My voice echoed through the whole house.

Melody reminded me so much of Alice, since after the hunt she went out to the mall to buy me some clothes since I had none. I objected to her spending money on me, but she argued back, saying I was family and she just loves shopping.

A few hours later she came back with 10 shopping bags in the trunk of her Jaguar, all for me.

I had asked her how much the total cost was, so I could pay her back, but she just flashed me a smile and proceeded to put the clothes in my room. Which didn't take long considering she was a vampire.

I spent the rest of the day hanging out with Stephanie, it seemed like we had much more in common than we thought. We both had lost our love. But we could always find new ones right? We do after all have eternity.

Vampires didn't sleep, I just remembered that when I had told Stephanie I needed to sleep for the school day tomorrow. She laughed and reminded me I was a living dead.

"You're a sophomore right?" I asked.

"Yup, you'll be taking junior classes with Lizzie and Melody. Leonard and Vincent are seniors."

For the rest of the night, I hung out with my three new sisters, and as for my brothers, well, they were out in the forest that surrounded the house and were throwing a couple of trees around to keep in shape.

I prepared for school a few hours early, not knowing how long _I_ would take. Elizabeth picked out the clothes I should wear cause when she saw me walking down the stairs in jeans and a large hoodie she immediately dragged me back to my room.

I ended up wearing tight, skin jeans, and a black and red top.

My coven and I drove to school in Vincent's car, a Lexus LX 570, since it was the largest. We could've drove in separate cars, but we all wanted to be together. Leonard told me that we would go shopping for my car during the weekend, and I again objected, and he obviously kept on insisting.

I was nervous about walking into the high school, anxious about the students' reactions. The school was bigger than the one in Forks, and there was a larger population of students so it was easier to try and hide my face.

The woman in the office gaped when my family and I had walked in through the door. "Your dad adopted another child Lizzie? How does he manage to find such gorgeous ones?"

"I don't know Mrs. Canine. Just luck I guess? Can you get Bella her schedule?"

I was thankful I didn't have to speak—I didn't want to open my mouth and breathe in the scent of their blood. I didn't think I was ready for that yet, I wasn't.

Turns out, I had only 1 class with Melody and 3 with Elizabeth. All of us had the same lunch and were meeting at the same table that the Marino's had been sitting at for the past thirty years.

"Introduce yourself, Ms. Marino," my English teacher said.

"Hi, my name is Isabella but call me Bella." I sat down immediately after that, I didn't want anyone asking me any questions. The whole way to my seat boys wolf whistled and girls gave loathing glares.

My next two periods passed by soon enough and I was excited to go to lunch and just hang out with my family. They were all there by the time I came and had already bought food that they were not going to eat. Even though I was a vampire, I still grabbed the oily pizza and put it in my mouth.

And I even ate the fries.

It didn't matter if I didn't have to eat or not, the food looked good and it was nice having the taste in my mouth. Besides, I could eat all the food I want and not change my appearance, I was after all dead.

"Ewww, that guy has such a dirty mind," Leonard said, scrunching up his face.

"Why?" Melody questioned.

"Well, I was reading these humans' minds to see if there was something interesting and then that guy," he pointed to a table to the left, "was staring at Bella and thinking in his head, 'gosh I want to fuck her so badly, I wonder how she is in bed?'. I should punch his face for that."

I smiled at Leonard's protection over me and told him that it was ok; he didn't have to kill the guy for having those thoughts about me.

"I wonder if I have power…" I said out of the blue.

"You probably will, since _moi _changed you," Elizabeth said boastfully. We all knew she was playing, she always did that.

"What's yours?"

"I can control metal, and the weather."

I gaped at her and said, "_TWO_ powers? That's awesome!"

She laughed and smiled.

---------------------------

So the rest of the week continued on with the same routine and nothing really exciting happened. On Saturday morning, Leonard and I had left the house to do some car shopping. Though, it did take some time for me to get pass Melody and Elizabeth's fashion expectations, so the time we were originally intending to go was extended to three hours later.

Leonard's car was an Audi R8 and black. And I must say it looked very sexy. It was a two-seater and the seats were covered in black leather. He had first suggested stopping by a Volvo shop, since it was the first one that came into view, but remembering Edward and the rest of the Cullens I told him that Volvo didn't have anything I was looking for.

If I had seen a silver Volvo I would've broke down on the spot, crying nonexistent tears.

He just nodded and continued driving. The next shop was a BMW dealership, and it had pretty nice cars in the lot, so we went in. We spent an hour shopping until I had decided that nothing there really called out to me.

By the 5th store, an Aston Martin dealership, I had finally decided on a car. I chose an Aston Martin V8 Vantage. It was black, like most of the cars in the Marino family. When we got home, the whole coven was waiting eagerly on the porch. Melody squealed and shouted that she loved the car, almost as much as she loved her Mercedes.

Elizabeth told me good choice, as did the rest of them.

"So, what now," I asked curiously. I wasn't sure what I was planning to do for the rest of the weekend, I had no homework.

My question wasn't answered, and we all ended up just staying inside the house all weekend playing Leonard and Vincent's endless supply of video games. The most interesting game I played was this game called Halo; I had fun shooting my family to smithereens.

Though, Stephanie and Vincent didn't take losing very well and every time one of us killed them they tackled us to the ground and started to tickle us.

I remember when I had killed Stephanie using the energy sword and she just jumped on me shouting, "No fair!"

I laughed like crazy as she kept on tickling me with no mercy at all and my family was roaring with laughter at our childlike behavior. Eventually, Stephanie stopped tickling me and proceeded on finishing the rest of the game.

------------------------------

10 years later.

It's been ten years since I've been a vampire in the Marino coven. About two weeks into my transformation I had found out that I could control all four elements: wind, water, earth, and fire. Of course I was ecstatic, maybe a little too much, since I kept on using it every second I had the chance, and I almost buried Elizabeth fifty feet into the ground when I was controlling the earth and hadn't noticed her there. Ha…ha…

I had grown a lot closer to my three sisters, and they soon became my best friends. I loved them to death, and would do anything for them. Since I had nothing left from my human life, my coven has been the world to me, and if I were ever to lose them, I wouldn't know what I'd do. Nothing could tear me apart from them…

My coven and I were hunting in the woods that surrounded our house, but then stopped when we sensed to other vampires in the area. We haven't run to any other vampires during these past ten years and it was odd finding some now—especially when there's just two of them.

Vincent finished slurping up his bear and walked over to where we were standing securely, incase these mysterious people decided to attack. Of course, we knew they were no match for us since they were only two but we didn't want to take our chances.

Our sensitive ears picked up the sound of leaves rustling in the distance and we all instantly turned to the sound source. A little girl, who was obviously a vampire, came out of the thick leaves and looked up at us. She seemed to be about 11 when she was changed, and her blonde hair was up in a pony tail.

Then another vampire came out from behind her, only this one was a male, and obviously older. He stood at a height of 6'1 and was muscular—as you can tell from the tight black shirt he was wearing.

He had black, wavy hair that made him look amazingly gorgeous and mysterious.

I looked at both their eyes—they were yellow, they're vegetarians.

"Hello, my name is Ryan, and this little girl is Vivian. Say hello Vi." The guy, Ryan, placed his large hands on the girl's tiny shoulders as she continued to stare at us.

**REVIEW! Lol. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You know, sometimes I feel as though I have no readers. Or are there just so many 'silent readers?' Well, if you're reading, please review. My self-esteem isn't very high and yeah…**

**Lmao**

**----------------**

"Hello," the little girl said.

Ryan smiled and looked up at us. "This may seem forward, but may we join your coven? It's been tiring for me and Vi to just be by ourselves."

Elizabeth pondered about the whole situation for a minute, before her eyes started to twinkle and she said, "Of course!" She was technically the leader of our coven, even though she had no mate.

Vivian lifted up the corners of her mouth and ran over to give Elizabeth a big hug. I looked at Ryan with observing eyes and I was instantly attracted to him, like I was with Leonard the first time I met him. Though, me and Leo's relationship is nothing more than brother and sister—or more like overprotective brother.

If any guy looked at me in the wrong way or caused me any harm, Leonard would always be there staring them down with that beautiful face of his.

My entire coven was protective of me, afraid that I'd run away from them or get killed. Although I don't how I would actually get killed since I was vampire, and for vampires to get killed, we were needed to be literally shredded into pieces and then burned.

I remember once when I was out with my human friend, Lilly, and I hadn't come home for my proper 'curfew' and I didn't call. Stephanie and Elizabeth practically searched the whole city of Seattle trying to find out where I was.

----------

**BASEBALL TIME!**

It was eight years since we've met Ryan and Vivian and all of us had grown closer than ever. Me and Ryan's relationship started to be more than just a sibling relationship, and my little sister was just as ecstatic about it as I was. After dating a couple of years we found out it wouldn't really work out.

When Vivian finally actually started to talk to us comfortably after a week or so, we all found out that she was a little snot nosed brat. But we still loved her anyways. Vivian and I were shopping at the mall with Melody—who had decided to shop on her own since we were to _slow_—and when this guy tried to hit on me, my little sister started to scream at him saying that I was taken and cussed him out in her native language—Italian.

It was surprising that we were able to stay in that one house for 11 years; since we thought that people would realize sooner or later that we did not age at all. But then I later found out about Melody's power: she can completely manipulate someone's mind, so she wiped out everyone's memories of the inhumanly beautiful family every 3 years or so.

It was overcast and gray out, and there was a thunderstorm going on, so we decided today was good time to play baseball. My heart dropped when Vincent had told me were going to play it though, it reminded me of the Cullens again.

It reminded me of Edward's snarled teeth, James' intentions to hunt me down, and the Cullen's plan to keep me safe.

I remembered the quick, brief kiss on the lips that Edward had given me before we moved on with the plan…I remembered my head on Alice's shoulder, and her arms around me, as I needed comforting with the whole ordeal.

_No, forget them Bella. It's been 18 years and none of them even bothered to look for you, move on…_

When I reach the bottom of the stairs my whole family was down there waiting for me, their baseball gear all at hand.

I wore gray sweat pants, and my Elmo shirt. Yes, I was cool like that. (ha-ha).

Ryan carried the five bats that we would be using, and the bucket of baseballs was hung over his shoulder. We usually lost most of the balls that we bring, since most of us usually hit it to the neighboring state and we were all too lazy to run after it.

When we did eventually lose all the balls, we started a race, to see who's the fastest. Me and Elizabeth are regularly tied for first place, with Leonard finishing in second, and Vincent behind him.

We were going to be playing on an empty field that we had converted into a baseball field. No one knew about it, so we didn't have to worry about anybody seeing a little girl hit a baseball farther than any major league player would be able to do.

"Ok, team captains are…me and Bella," Vincent said, grinning.

"You always pick yourself!" Vivian whined, stomping her feet on the ground.

"Because I'm older!"

"In physical years! Technically, I am 230 years old!"

"Well, I'm cuter." Vincent stuck his tongue out at her playfully and proceeded on with the team picking.

"I pick…" He looked at all of us, before making up his mind. "Vivian."

She pouted and walked over to stand by his side.

"I'll have…Elizabeth." I chose her because she was the strongest out of all of us, and she would definitely send some balls flying to Canada. Besides, if I hadn't had picker her first for my team she would jokingly cry at me and tell me I had hurt her feelings and that she thought that she was my best friend.

She was, and she knew that, she just found it entertaining to do it, as do the rest of us.

Our team picking soon finished and my team was up to bat. Ryan stood up to the plate and stood in position, as if he needed to.

Leonard readied his pitch and threw it as hard as he could towards home. A normal human wouldn't be able to see the ball being pitched since it would just look like a white blur passing through the air, but we all saw it clearly.

Ryan hit it with a loud bang that would've broken anyone's eardrums. Melody instantly ran after it, and after 3 seconds, she came out of the thick forest with the ball securely in her glove.

He was out.

When it was my turn to bat, I had hit the ball at human strength since I knew that one of them would just catch it if I hit it with vampire strength. When the ball flew a mere 100 feet Vivian looked confused as the ball just fell to the ground a few feet beside her.

She was looking forward to running for it. Leonard grabbed the ball and headed towards me as I ran.

We collided and a loud BOOM had erupted from our collision. Thankfully, the thunderstorm was there to secure the sounds, so no one would think something odd was occurring.

The game went on, with my team winning because of Stephanie's 'homeruns'.

She hit harder than any of us—even though she didn't seem like the kind to be that strong or enjoy playing baseball—so the ball reached farther than anyone of us were willing to run.

Ryan placed his arms around my waist and kissed me on the cheek when we got home. "I love you," he told me, his voice muffled. His head was in the hallow of my neck and shoulders and I was guessing he had to lean in a lot since I was shorter than him by 8 inches.

I pushed him away and gave him a smack on the shoulders playfully. "Like a best friend Ryan."

"Yup," he said cheerfully. We acted intimate with each other a lot, but only because we dated for a couple of years but it didn't work out. Now he's like my best boy friend. He and Leonard were both over protective of me.

"Bella!" I heard Stephanie's voice call me. I stepped away from Ryan and walked inside the living room, where my sister was having another one of her visions. Her power was just like Alice's but Stephanie's was more powerful.

She could get her visions willingly, and if she wants just one particular person's future, she can get the vision with a snap of her finger.

Everyone in our coven had powers, and even the Volturi fear us. Ryan was like that comic book character superman; he had heat vision, super breath, flight, etc. Though, he wasn't affected by Kryptonite.

"What is it Steph?"

"Seven of them are coming; five of them are going to attend our school. Last name…Cullen."

My eyes widened in shock and I fell to the floor on my knees. Ryan was beside me in an instant, asking what was wrong.

"If they lay a hand on you I'll kill them." We all looked at the source of the voice, and saw Elizabeth standing on the staircase, her eyes jet black. She was overprotective of our family, we all knew that, and once her anger consumed her, she was unstoppable. Nothing could stop her…she was after all…the prized vampire.

_The Vampire that never was once human…_

---------

I was nervous about going to school today, and my family sensed that. Melody gave me comforting words and pulled me into a hug. Elizabeth seemed to calm down in the morning, and her eyes didn't give off the intention of killing someone anymore.

We would be going in separate cars this time, to avoid meeting the Cullens in one whole group. But mostly, we didn't want Elizabeth to see them; we knew she would snap if she did. I had told her about them leaving me a few days after I was changed and she swore to make them pay for it.

I told her it wasn't that big of a deal, but she objected and said it was.

"_You're my best friend Bella, and who ever hurts you even a little bit, will pay at my hands."_

That's what she had said to me yesterday, when her eyes were black. Melody and Stephanie were deciding in which car they should drive, Melody's Mercedes or Jaguar? Since Steph was not old enough to get a driver's license she had bought the Jaguar for Melody to drive her places.

Eventually they decided to in the Mercedes since Melody hasn't driven it in a while. Elizabeth and Vivian were riding with them.

Ryan and I were going on his motorcycle, and the first time I rode it, I hung onto his waist so tightly that if he was anything other than a vampire his bones would have been crushed in an instant.

Leonard and Vincent were riding in his Audi.

The wind lapped at my face as we drove 100 mph through the highway that would soon lead to our school. Conveniently enough, Vivian's middle school was right next to our high school, so we didn't have to drive somewhere else when dropping her off.

We got to the school in what seemed like seconds to me. I stopped in my tracks when I saw a Silver Volvo parked perfectly in its spot, and an M3 next to it.

And then I saw them…the family that left me behind…the boy that broke my heart.

Black flames started to form around my body again, as anger consumed me. Other than the regular fire, I was able to produce this black fire, which was 100 xs hotter than the regular one. I was also able to manipulate lightning, since it was kind of like fire, but it took a great deal of training to fully control it.

"Calm down Bella…" Leonard said after he finished parking his car. I let the flames disappear and I took in unneeded breaths. I saw that traitor again, the one who broke my heart and left me all alone.

"They didn't notice us, idiots," Vincent proclaimed, smirking.

"Let's go." Vivian went off to her school, so all of us then walked into the hallways together. As usual, boys stared at me, Melody, Elizabeth, and Stephanie with lustful eyes and girls gave us glaring looks.

---------

_**APOV (Alice)**_

There were others here, and the rest of us sensed it too. There were 8 of them, and one of them was a child. All of them were clearly strong, beyond our level of power. It was better to just avoid them. But what if one of them loved to shop like I did?

Oh, what could it hurt just to meet them right? They're probably nice…at least that's what the rumors say.

I heard from the Daneli Coven that the Marino family was an extremely strong group of vampires, so strong that the Volturi even feared them; especially their leader, whom all vampires call the prized vampire.

I saw them in the parking lot, I was sure it was them. They were all inhumanly beautiful and their eyes were bright topaz. So they don't feed on humans…

One of them caught my eye though, one that resembled sweet Bella so much, could it be her? No, it couldn't. This person was a vampire. A black flame enveloped her and she was staring right at us, right at Edward. I heard one of them whisper the name Bella, and then I sure that it was really _our_ Bella.

Eleven years since we left Forks, Edward just shut us off completely.. We all missed Bella dearly and regretted everyday for leaving her, but it was the only choice we had.

Edward didn't want to change her, and the Volturi wanted her changed. We didn't know the real reason why he didn't want to change her, and I don't think we will ever know.

He was smiling a little today, and I instantly knew that he had found out that Bella was here. .

_**BPOV**_

I saw the Cullens through the window on the door to the office—they were getting their schedules. I instantly looked away when I made eye contact with Alice, and she smiled. I ran faster down the hallway and my family followed at my heels.

I didn't want to see them again, not ever. They left me without so much as a good-bye and now they come back here and _smile_ at me? Who do they think they are?

Melody and I walked to our fist period class, English, and waved flirtatiously to the perverted teacher at front. We only did this so we could get away with just sitting there in his class and not do anything since we already knew what he was teaching us.

"Class, we have a new student in our class. This is Alice Cullen." The teacher motioned for her to sit in the seat directly in front of me. _Curse Mr. Gerick…_

The black flames started to engulf me again as my anger increased. Feeling the heat, Alice turned around to look at me.

Nobody else in the class but the vampires noticed this though; the **black** flame was invincible to them, except they feel the heat.

"Can we open the windows?" A student called out.

They did, but it didn't help at all with the heat. "Bella, calm down," Melody whispered under her breath.

"When this person stops staring at me," I pointed with my head towards Alice, and she looked hurt at my gesture. She turned around soon enough and the flames disappeared. It seemed like forever before first period ended, and when the bell rung, I instantly walked out the door, Melody at my heels.

Alice tried to follow me at first, but decided not too for she thought it might cause more hostility from me.

Melody gave Vincent a quick peck on the lips when she saw him standing by her locker.

"Let's just go to lunch lovebirds," I said nonchalantly. They nodded and Vincent placed his arm around her waist as we walked to the cafeteria. The rest of my coven were already there, trays of food left uneaten.

Ryan and Leonard seemed to be glaring at someone, and I followed their eyes to see them looking at the Cullens. None of them in particular though. I sat down beside Stephanie and started to play with the food in front of me.

I felt all of the Cullens eyes on me, and I struggled to keep my temper in check. "Bella," Ryan said.

"Yes?"

"One of them is walking over here, what do you want us to do?" I smiled at his concern for me, and for asking me what they should do instead of just charging at the other family of vampires.

I looked over my shoulder to see Alice again walking towards me. _When will she quit it?_

Leonard read my mind and blew her back to her table with his telekinetic powers. When she came back in contact with the seat on the table she stared at us in shock.

_**APOV**_

My family and I again kept ourselves isolated from everyone else in the school, and we sat at a table near the corner. But then, I saw _Bella_ again; she walked with grace in each step to a table where her family was. She picked at her food, and I saw two of her brothers glaring at us behind her back.

I looked worriedly at Edward, who was slightly baring his teeth to them. I knew that he found out Bella was here—he had read my mind. And when he found out, his face brightened, and the corners of his lips were finally lifted up. But when he saw her with this other family of vampires, laughing and happy, he became angry…again.

I decided to be brave, and tried to walk over to the Marino's table until I was suddenly pushed back to my seat by an invisible force. I stared shockingly at all of them, wondering which one of them did it. I then found out it was the one with the spiky black hair, since his eyes were black and he was grinning like an idiot.

Jasper growled beside me as he saw this and was about to get out of his seat but I pushed him back down and told him it was ok. He protested, but gave in as I gave him my most sincere face.

Edward was still staring at Bella, and his eyes were full of hurt and want when he saw one of them make her laugh, and she was struggling to stop her laughter.

_**EPOV (Edward)**_

I felt jealousy surge through me as _my_ Bella laughed from one of her family members joke. I should be the one to make her laugh like that, to have her musical voice fill my ears—and no one else. Rage started to fill me up again as a large, muscular boy with the sleek black hair placed his arms around her shoulders.

I snarled loudly, and the whole cafeteria heard it since they turned to the direction where they thought they heard the sound.

My **angel** had turned to look at me to, and her eyes were filled with no emotion in them as she saw my face. She turned back to her family a second later.

_**BPOV**_

I laughed at a funny joke Vincent was telling us and I struggled to keep it low. Ryan placed his arm around my waist playfully and I smiled back at him. We all heard a loud snarl from another table and when I turned to where it came from, I was looking into the eyes of an enraged Edward Cullen.

_It doesn't matter._

I showed no emotion when I looked at him. Did he think I would go running back into his arms after what he and his family did to me? Well, it'll take more than that stupid crook smile of his to get me to forgive him!

The bell rang, signaling us that lunch was over. I had a free period after lunch, a gift the principal gave me after I _persuaded_ him to do so. How this heavenly face and body had their advantages. I sat down on the cool grass under the shade of a tree outside of the school. During my free period, Vivian had lunch, so she would always come outside and sit by me. She idolized me a lot, even though she was technically older than me. She was licking her ice-cream while she leaned against the tree right next to me, not bothering to start a conversation since she knew the mood I was in.

Vivian had a peculiar gift: she could walk through solid objects. So, she never even bothered to knock when going into one of our bedrooms, she just waltzes in casually and does what she was planning to do when she got there. But Vivian also had another power: she was an _illusionist_, or something of that sort. She was able to change her appearance, but not make other people seem like they're seeing something they're actually not.

And so we later found out that the first time we met her, she was disguising herself because we were strangers to her. Her actual hair color wasn't blonde, but black. And she wasn't Caucasian, she was really Filipino.

What a smart little kid…

She threw her ice-cream to a garbage can twenty feet away once she finished it. Thankfully, no one saw that. "Bella," she said.

"Hmmm?" I answered back.

"That vampire family…will you go back to them and leave us?" She looked at me with worried eyes. The look on her face made my heart melt, and leaned back up from my position to pull her into a hug.

I would never do that. I wouldn't leave my family to go running back to the Cullens. The Marinos were my **family **and had cared for me and loved me, and gave me a reason to continue on with my life. I loved them to death. Nothing would ever pull me away from them. I would _kill _forthem.

"No, Vi. I would **never**." She laid her head on my shoulder and put her tiny arms around my neck. Vivian was short for her age, a trait she received from her deceased parents. She stopped several inches below my shoulder and always hated it when we all teased her about it.

She looked 8, rather than 11, and when she told us she was 11 we all stared in shock and accused her of lying. She eventually proved to us that she was in fact 11 by doing something that you really wouldn't want to know, and told us that she just had a body of an eight year-old.

But, she found her shortness to a use, because when we all traveled and decide to run instead of drive, she'd always jump on mine or Elizabeth's back since we were the fastest—and because she was too lazy to run for herself.

She pulled away and lean against me as I leaned against the tree. The sun was covered by clouds today, so we didn't have to worry about sparkling. The bell rang a few minutes later and Vivian waved good-bye to me as she departed back to her own school. I watched her as she faded in the distance, and I watched intensely as I saw three girls surround her and push her onto the ground.

I sensed her struggling not to shred them to pieces, but I knew she wouldn't do it—she had self control. I walked to my next class, P.E.

Thankfully, since I've been changed into a vampire, I had lost my clumsiness and I wasn't the last pick in gym. Our teacher told us that today we would just be running for the whole period. She walked back into the locker room after giving us instructions. Our coach really was a lazy old bat.

I started my jog around the track. I ran absentmindedly and as I finished my 4th lap, I looked back at the rest of my classmates who were red-faced and gasping for breath. They stared at me weirdly, since I looked as though I hadn't run at all.

I looked over to the boys' class, and saw Jasper running ahead of them, not a sweat on his brow. I started to get angry again, but calmed down before the flames appeared again.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur and I waited by my locker for the rest of my family. They all came one by one. We walked to our cars, or motorcycle in Ryan's case, and saw Vivian waiting for us patiently. But, she wasn't alone.

_**EPOV (Edward not Elizabeth lol)**_

I decided to skip my biology class today; since they were dissecting something and it would be odd to see some teenage boy charging at the deceased animal and start to drink its blood. I told the teacher that I wasn't feeling well, and when she felt my forehead she said I was extremely _cold_.

Outside of the school, where the grass was, I saw my angel again. She was lying under a tree with her eyes closed with a little girl beside her, eating an ice-cream cone. I heard the girl whisper Bella's name, who responded with a simple hmmm.

She asked if Bella would come back to us and leave them, and I started to tense up, anxious about her answer. Will she come back to us? Would she once again be in my arms?

I saw Bella lean up and pull the little girl into her arms. Oh how I wanted so much to have her against me.

"No Vi. I would **never**." My heart felt broken once again. They pulled away and the girl leaned against Bella until the bell rang once again.

At the end of the day while I was walking back to my Volvo, I saw the little girl standing by one of their cars. She was waiting for them I'm guessing. Looking around, I saw no one from the Marinos so I decided that this was my chance to maybe get some answers.

I strolled over to her and she looked at me confusingly.

"May I help you with something, _sir_?" She said.

"Are you Bella's sister?"

She crossed her arms. "Who wants to know?"

"Look, are you or are you not her sister?"

"Why should I tell you?" This little brat was getting on my last nerves.

I snarled at her, baring my fangs.

The little girl wasn't afraid of this but she just merely rolled her eyes. "You little brat, just answer my question!" I stepped closer to her, to try and scare her, but then a cold hand grabbed my throat and gripped it hard.

"Don't you _dare_ hurt my sister you bastard!" I looked at the person who was holding me and saw my sweet Bella, her eyes jet-black.

**Review! Push that button on the bottom! Ha…ha. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Something delicate,  
Special like the lovely moon.  
My fragile heart beats,   
At times secure, at times alone._

_-_Ritsuko Okazaki_  
_

_**BPOV**_

When my family and I had reached our cars, we saw Vivian waiting patiently by Leonard's Audi, but someone was in front of her. From the back, I could clearly see the messy bronze hair of the person who had left me behind.

Edward was baring his teeth at my little sister and anger had raged through me. I felt Ryan ready to kill him, but I had reacted quicker and grabbed Edward by the throat with my cold hands.

I gripped his neck hard, almost to the point of decapitating him, but I restrained myself.

"Don't you _dare_ hurt my little sister you bastard," I said through gritted teeth. _What was his problem_?

"I was just asking her a question," he said, looking down at me with hurt eyes.

I set him down and turned to Vivian. I knelt down to her level and placed my hands on her shoulders. "Did he do anything to you?"

She glanced at Edward with threatening eyes and answered back, "He wanted to know if I was your sister or not, but I didn't answer him so he thought that showing me his little teeth would scare me."

Vivian crossed her arms and chewed her gum impatiently. "Don't come near her again. If you do, I'll _kill _you." My eyes were still black as coal.

"Bella…" he protested. I snarled loudly at him and moved towards Ryan's motorcycle. The rest of my family had just been watching a few feet away. Stephanie was growling furiously under her breath and Elizabeth's eyes were also black, burning with rage.

I saw the rest of the Cullens a few feet away, watching the whole scene with hurt buried in their eyes; well most of them, except for Rosalie who just plainly didn't care. I hopped onto Ryan's motorcycle and placed my arms tightly around his waist as he revved up the engine. I felt Edward's eyes on me, but I ignored it as we drove away back to our home.

Once we reached our secured home, I instantly plotted myself onto the leather section couch. My four sisters sat down beside me, worried looks on their faces.

"What should we do about them?" Melody asked, breaking the silence.

Truthfully, I didn't have a clue on what my next move was. Most of me was still angry with Edward and the rest of the Cullens for leaving me, but a part of me wanted to go back to their family and be in his arms once again.

No.

I couldn't do that. I couldn't leave the Marinos, not after all they have done for me. And if I did decide to leave them, I wouldn't be able to bring myself to. They're too important to me.

He **left **me to rot in Forks! And now he expects me to go running back to him! Well, if that's what he thinks, he's got another thing coming!

"We'll do nothing. We'll continue on living here like they never came," I said, keeping my eyes focused on the remote control on the glass coffee table. A paper plane came flying through the room and landed gently on my stomach.

I opened it and it read…

_Bella, those Cullens deserve a beating._ There was a poorly drawn smiley face after that. _Let's make them wish they never left you!_

I looked over the couch to see a smirking Vincent. His power is very unique: he could control paper and make it to anything he wishes, and he can even make it cut through metal. **(yes, I got the power from Read or DieROD.) **

It's too bad for the person who gets him angry, especially since he can give you REALLY painful paper cuts. I smiled at him and continued to stare at the remote. I felt a strong surge of energy beside me and turned to see Elizabeth again in a killing mood.

She was growling loudly and her eyes were black again. "Calm down," all of us said in unison. That usually did get her to calm down. It was going to be a long night, since we couldn't pass the time by sleeping.

The boys started to play with their video games as us girls just watched. Ryan had just beaten Leonard and Vincent in Mario kart and now was on the ground with two angry vampires on top of him.

"Did _you _throw that banana at me," Vincent accused holding down the large bear. (not in the literal sense lol)

Ryan pushed himself up from the two teenagers and proceeded to knock them both down. A look of fright covered both their faces and they frantically jumped out of the way as superman—as we like to call him—was about to jump on them. He hit the floor with a loud thud and I stifled in a laugh.

Vivian walked over to him and sat down on his back. "The bigger they are…the larger they fall!" She smiled as Ryan grumbled under her. "What was that?" She asked, smiling.

"Oh nothing…" He got up, and Vivian fell from his back and landed on her butt. She gave a small 'ooomph' and rubbed her bottom.

"What was that for?" She yelled and jumped onto his back, encircling her tiny arms around his neck. Ryan wiggled around trying to get the small vampire off of him, but in vain.

We all laughed at the sight in front us.

"Fine, want to play that way?" Ryan walked over to the couch and sat down, pressing his back against the material, squishing Vivian. She gave out a shout and phased through him.

"Big meany!"

Ryan placed his hands onto his stomach where she had just _walked _through. "Never do that again! It's like something is crawling inside you…" He grimaced. If Vivian wanted to, she could easily kill anyone. Mainly for humans all she had to do was phase her hand into their bodies and grip their heart until it no longer gave a beat…and boy was that a painful way to die.

And for vampires…she could grab a lightened match and place it inside the vampire, burning them from the inside. But, she was just a kid so we don't have to worry about that, right?

The boys continued on with their video games as I continued on contemplating about what I would _really _do with the Cullens.

"The love of joy and the joy of love," Melody said as she stepped into the driver's seat of the jaguar.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It was in this poem I read last night. I don't know who wrote it though; the author's name was anonymous." I looked outside the window and saw the sun poking out through the clouds.

"Elizabeth…you might want to you know."

She nodded and her eyes soon became blank as she activated her power. The sky turned gray again and the sun was hidden by the thick clouds. I felt sorry for the people in Seattle who were looking forward to the sunny day.

The speedometer on the car went passed 100 as we drove through the high way. I saw Leonard's car behind us.

We reached the school in record time and when I stepped out onto the black top I saw the stupid shiny Volvo owner and his gang leaning against the wall behind them. I groaned and looked away, trying not to make eye contact. _Maybe they'll take a hint…_

Vincent stepped out of the Audi and circled his arms around Melody's waist. I smiled on how happy they were, and their love for each other, and how it reminded me so much of me and Edward's **OLD **relationship.

Vivian hugged me tightly before bounding off to her school. The girls from yesterday came up to her again, and pushed her down. I heard her hiss softly under her breath as the girls walked away laughing.

Edward looked at me intently, as if trying to burn a hole in my head. I glared at him and I saw a look of hurt on his face. _Does he really expect me to crawl back to him?_

Alice had a saddened expression on her beautiful face and I saw Jasper rubbing her back soothingly. Emmett just stood there, and Rosalie as usual had her arms crossed and her hips to the side, signaling to everyone that she'd rather be somewhere else than looking at the pathetic **used-to-be **human girl.

"Hmm, should I 'persuade' them to stop looking at you Bella?" Ryan asked, eyeing me carefully.

That would be a sight to see, and as much as I did want to see it, it would cause some suspicion. Elizabeth turned to me and smirked. She closed her eyes and soon everything around stood still, frozen in time.

That was another one of the prized vampire's powers, controlling time, but to an extent. We don't know the true amount of powers that Elizabeth has, but so far we know three, she has plenty of others that she knows she has, but she won't tell us what they are.

Every coven in the world wants her under their control, so they could be the reigning group of vampires. But sadly, my family and I won't let them get to her. Every person in our coven is stronger than the average vampire, but we don't know the reason why we are though.

Vincent always jokes around with the topic, saying it's because we're _family _of the prized vampire.

All the humans stood frozen, their body posture being the movement that they were doing before Elizabeth stopped time. The Cullens stared shockingly around them, their eyes unbelieving. I heard Jasper mutter 'who are they?' under his breath and I started to beam. _They'll never know the true powers of the Marino Coven. _

Vincent made the first move, to show the Cullens why they had stopped time for. He grabbed an index card from his side pocket (remember his power? Ha..ha…he controls paper so he brings 'ammunition') and held it in his hand.

He threw the card in their direction, and it hit the cement wall behind them. The edge of the paper was buried inside the cement.

Rosalie looked at it and said, "So that's what you can do, throw paper really hard?" Vincent smiled and mouthed 'one, two, and three'. Then, the wall crumbled into a pile of ruble.

Of course, Rosalie was dumbfounded and her eyes were wide. The rest of the Cullens stared at the wall they were once leaning on, their mouths wide open. "You make paper explode?" Emmett asked.

"No, it just took a while for the wall to break from the impact of the throw. Longer than I expected maybe I'm losing my touch." I knew Vincent was having a kick out of this. "I can _control _paper; I can make it do anything I want, even cut through metal."

"How are you going to explain this?" Edward questioned calmly.

"Easy," I responded. I nodded to Elizabeth who nodded back and closed her eyes. The people around us moved backwards in a blur and the wall that was once a pile of rubble, returned back to its original non-broken self.

Time was still frozen though.

Alice walked over to me and grabbed my hand. "Bella, sooner or later you're going to _have _to forgive us. Why can't you now?"

I hissed and took my hand out of hers. "I can forgive, but I can't **forget**." Elizabeth let time resume as my family and I walked away from the hurt Alice.

**A/N:**

**I am like so happy right now, only two weeks of school left and those weeks or preparations for the final exams and then the final exams themselves. And I've finished my ****last**** project for the year, yay! No more work for 3 months ha-ha. Man, I'm going to 8****th**** grade next year, I'm so old! xD. **

**I know that Bella and her family are being a bit mean but…deal with it. Lmao. Jk. **

**Ok, push that button on the bottom…review… lol. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **

**This chapter is short I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Here's a poem! **

_**A couple of words **_

_**That's all I need**_

_**For a message you all will heed **_

_**Look up into the sky **_

_**For a wish written in blue**_

_**Saying I wish I owned Twilight but I don't **_

_**So you really can't sue **_

**Lol, I know it sucked! **

_My first treasure,  
Took me years to find.  
It's what I cling to,  
When confusion clouds my mind._

_-_Ritsuko Okazaki

_**BPOV**_

"You should've seen the look on their faces!" Leonard exclaimed as we walked through the crowded halls of the school. People kept pushing against my shoulder every time I took a step, and it was getting real irritating. I looked at Ryan's back for a second, thinking of jumping on it so I wouldn't have to deal with bumping into people, but pushed the thought out of mind as I pictured how stupid I would look.

Leonard laughed after reading my mind and I punched him playfully.

"Hey Ryan," superman turned around to look at Leonard. "Someone wants you to give them a piggyback ride." He pointed at me with his head. I glared at him and screamed when a pair of cold arms lifted me up from the ground and roughly threw me over their shoulder.

"This is NOT a piggyback ride!" I said, while punching Ryan's back with regular human force.

"Mmmm, indeed it's not." I looked around to see a couple of people staring at us in confusion, but the girls just glared at me loathingly. I'm guessing they all wanted to be the one thrown over Ryan's shoulder.

Well, they wouldn't want to when it actually happens to them. He was so rough with girls!

"Let me go!!!!!!!" Ryan laughed and continued walking towards—wait, where the heck was going? "WHERE ARE YOU GOING," I shouted, still punching his back. My last hit was a _little _more than an average human girl's strength and it caused him to wince.

"To your first class, duh." I sighed in relief, but then realized…would he bring me in like this?

I soon found out, as I looked around, that the rest of my family had mysteriously disappeared and it was just Ryan and I in the clustered hallway. We were a foot away from the entrance to my classroom when he dropped me from his shoulder and walked away to his first period.

I landed on my butt, and gave a small 'oomph'. Heads instantly turned when I walked inside, most of them from boys. When I was first turned into a vampire, their reactions were absolutely flattering, but as time passes on and the same thing happens wherever you go it kind of gets irritating.

Especially when you have to deal with it **forever**.

I sat down in my usual spot in the back next to Melody who was staring blankly out the window. Alice was in front of me, her choppy black hair shining slightly when you look at it from a certain angle. During the whole period, she didn't turn around once, even when she was passing some papers back to us. _Have I really hurt her? _

I decided to ignore it, a part of me wanting to console her and say that I didn't mean anything that I've said the past few days. But then another part of me was saying that she deserves to be hurt like this—which was not nearly as close as how much they had hurt me.

_Talk about split personalities…_

Second period was a fifty minutes of pure torture. Don't get me wrong, the first eighteen years I've taken this elective, I've looked forward to it every single day. But when you're partnered with Emmett in home economics and he doesn't know the difference between cracking an egg and squeezing the egg until yolk comes out, the joy kind of wears out.

"Class, today we'll be making chocolate chip cookies, easy enough eh?" My 60 year-old teacher always seemed so enthusiastic about cooking, even if it was just frying an egg. "Get with your partner and start baking!"

"Hey Bella…" Emmett said walking over to me while putting on his apron. The pink apron with the duck patterns made him look like he had lost a bet, or he was just trying to prove his manliness. He was though, awful quiet today, and I knew for a fact that he had something to do with this morning's incident.

I took out a large bowl from the cabinet and put it on our little table. "Get me a couple of eggs."

Emmett obeyed to my little errand and came back with a dozen large eggs. I took two of them and cracked them inside the bowl. I handed him the whisk and he started to whisk them until the eggs were all in some sort of liquid form.

We carefully measured the milk before we poured it in with the eggs, and added a few teaspoons of sugar and salt. "Put in flour," I ordered still mixing some of the ingredients. We weren't reading the instructions to making the cookies, so we were pretty much just doing what we know.

Emmett took a cup of flour and put it in lazily in the bowl. Some of it flew out of the bowl and into our faces, kind of like a dust kind of thing, and turned half of our faces white.

We both laughed and continued to put in the other ingredients. After we placed the cookies into the oven, we sat on the stools waiting for them to bake.

Emmett placed his large hands on the counter where a pile of flour was and wiped it off in my direction. It got into my hair and I gave a little yelp as we started a little flour war.

"Bella! Emmett! Stop this instance!" Both of us stopped throwing the powdery substance at one another and turned to look at our angry teacher. "You will clean this mess…go check your cookies they smell burnt."

So our little fight was long enough for the cookies to bake…

I took out the tray of cookies without one of those protective gloves and Emmett gave me a warning look. The big circles that were supposed to be cookies were completely black and gave out a horrid burnt smell.

Emmett stared at it confusingly before reaching out for one. He held it in his large hand before 'knocking' on it to see its hardness. It gave out a little sound and our eyes widened.

_What kind of cookie did we make? _

He hit it on the edge of the counter and a piece broke off and fell on the floor, shattering like glass.

We both laughed at what we made and started to clean up our mess. Our teacher seemed like she was going to have a hard attack when she saw the cookies, but then she just told us to throw it in the garbage.

--------

When I walked out into the hallway after sixth period, Leonard had walked up next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Guess what?" He said as we came out of the school.

"What?"

"Ryan tried out for the football team."

I looked at him incredulously. "And…"

"He gave half the team broken bones." He took his arm off my shoulder and gave me a serious look.

"Oh my gosh! Seriously!" Leonard continued to look at me a few seconds before bursting out in laughter.

"No, but you should've seen your face!" He laughed and imitated my facial expression when he told me that little joke. "_Oh my gosh seriously!_"

"You're an idiot," I said as I pushed his still laughing face. Leonard turned around and went the opposite direction after I had pushed him.

As I walked out into the black top of the parking lot I thought about how I hadn't seen any other of the Cullens today, only Emmett and Alice. Although, Alice just completely ignored me which I thought I was supposed to be doing.

Their silver Volvo was still there. I walked to our cars and waited for my family. Vivian ran up to me a few minutes later. "Where Stephie and the others?" she asked.

"Probably seeing if they can stuff Ryan into a locker…" I joked.

**A/N: **

**No school on Monday, hurray! Ok, sorry about that haha. **

**Remember to review ! **


	6. Chapter 6

"_Well here it goes_

_My big plan_

_To build up this fortress into the clouds_

_It's made up, of my love_

_And my heart and my blood _

_We'll make it out."_

_-_Blessthefall (Could Tell a Love)

When we got back to our large house, Elizabeth shot out of the car door with vampire speed. I stared after her, confused. "What was that about...?" Leonard asked, scratching his head.

I was about to answer, but the sound of a window suddenly breaking caught my attention. I looked at where the broken pieces of glass came from. It was from Elizabeth's room…

All of us ran inhumanly into the prized vampire's private chambers, to find her whole room shaking, like there was an earthquake occurring.

Elizabeth was huddled in a corner, screaming. She buried her head between her knees and her arms were protectively above her head. Objects inside the room flew around the room like they were in a tornado. But what shocked me the most was that there was a mysterious looking writing on Elizabeth's body.

She was still screaming.

I don't think I could ever recall a moment when I saw my best friend this frightened, or ever seem this vulnerable. I was the first to attempt to walk inside the room, but then something pushed me back. Ryan caught me when I fell and I gave him a thankful look.

He placed me back on my feet and I again made the effort to reach our coven leader. I made it in a little farther. But, with each step I made, a deep cut would suddenly appear on my body.

I cringed in pain. _Pain… _

I hadn't had any injuries that actually caused me pain in 18 years, why were these cuts causing it now?

"Arrgh!" A deeper 'slash' aimed at my shoulder and I yelled in pain. I kneeled down on the floor and held onto my bleeding shoulder. _I'm bleeding? _

"Bella," I heard Stephanie's faint, worried voice as I tried to stand up. I looked back at my family who were helping out a fallen blonde girl. She tried to run in.

"Stay back there," I told them, using what's left of my energy. I didn't understand what was happening. I was a VAMPIRE, why were cuts suddenly appearing on my indestructible body? More importantly, why was I bleeding?

Elizabeth now had her head up, and I saw her beautiful face filled with tears and agony. "Don't come near me, stay back Bella!" I ignored her, and made my way towards her again. More and more cuts appeared on my body.

I was bleeding all over. When I finally reached Elizabeth, her eyes were black and her fangs were slightly larger. "Lizzie, what's wrong?" She stood up and hissed. My best friend stretched her arms out and I saw her perfectly manicured nails turn into claws.

My eyes widened at the sight. What was happening? Elizabeth's hair blew in the invisible tornado, and with the next that happened in her little transformation, I couldn't believe my eyes.

Black feathered wings started to spout out of her back as she groaned. They both popped out like the way you would see it in movies to make it seems more dramatic. And still, even with all these changes, Elizabeth looked like the goddess-like creature she always was.

She kneeled down and faced me. Her jet black eyes stared into my topaz ones. "Bella," she breathed. "Help me." She started to dry sob.

"This is interesting, ne?" I turned my head to the voice that said that and found it to be some mysterious man in a black trench coat. At least, I thought it was a man. He was standing on the broken window's ledge, hands inside the coat's pockets.

"Who are you," I heard Vincent call from the door. His voice was menacing, different from his usual joking one.

The person didn't answer his question. "So this is the infamous prized vampire…you really are something. How many powers and forms do you have?"

"What do you mean forms?" I asked curiously.

Again, the man in the trench coat ignored our questions. "You truly are amazing, even in vampire standards. I mean, look at this form! And the ultimate shield you're producing right now…you have no limit don't you?" The guy continued to praise Elizabeth and the entire Marino coven just stood—or sat in my case—bewildered.

"Enough, Viktor," a deep voice commanded. And to my complete displeasure, another man in a black trench coat appeared. "That's more than enough information."

"Sorry boss."

"Prized vampire, one day you will be in _our _control, and help us rid this world of vampires, **permanently**."

I stood up and pointed an accusing finger at the two men. "Why do you need Elizabeth? And who are you?" I was still weak from the injuries I received.

"Hmm, you're a vampire I presume, and yet it seems your oh-so indestructible body has cuts. And you're wondering why right?" I nodded hesitantly. "The newly acquired power of your dear friend here has to with that. You see, she produced a kind 'shield' that is like a tornado, which can extend to a certain distance. And when a vampire, or any _mythical_ creature steps inside it—if they're able to—they'll be reverted back to human during the time they're still inside the 'shield'. And while they are in the tornado, pain that they we're relieved from when they were changed will come to them."

The deep voiced man took a breath. "So you see, she has created the ultimate protection for her beloved coven but, she has also given us the key ingredient for the extermination of vampires!" He shouted the last part enthusiastically, and his voice 'boomed' throughout the whole room.

"Boss, why are you giving her all of this information," the shorter one said.

"Because, she's the first victim in our goal." And before I could react, since I was inside Elizabeth's tornado and was human…again, the tall man pulled out a gun and shot me.

The bullet pierced my fragile human skin and I fell back against the floor. I heard my family's shouts before my world turned black once again.

**A/N:**

**Dun-dun-dun! Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry that there was no mention of the Cullens in here. But, I thought it would be cool to have this included in the fanfic. **

**And…I'm sorry for Bella getting shot! I'll give cookies to those who can figure out whether she really is going to die, or not. Though, it is kind of obvious isn't it? O.O **

**Also, I'm sorry for it being short. **

**ONE MORE THING! (I sound like uncle from that Jackie Chan cartoon hehe) **

**If you want, you should listen to **_Chiisana Hoshi ga Oriru _by Minami Kuribayashi **starting when the man says "So you see, she has created…" and ending with…the end of the chapter…lol. **

**It's just a suggestion xD, but you don't have to if you don't to..lol. **

**REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**EPOV**_

Elizabeth

Through the darkness that was enveloping my eyes, I saw the tall man pull out a gun and shoot Bella. I let out a fierce growl and charged at the two men with blinding speed. The shorter one gave a surprised yelp as I pounced on him.

I stared at his face for a second, he looked so young.

Though, in my current state, his age didn't matter one bit to me. I lifted up my clawed hands, ready to strike when he suddenly called out to his companion. "Father! Help me!"

_Father?_

"If you truly are my son, you can get out of this yourself," his so called dad told him. The taller one still stood on the window ledge, calm and unfazed by the scene unfolding before him. "Go ahead, kill him if you wish. A life for a life right? So sad that you're friend was in the way of my bullet. Such a pretty face…"

That got me angry. I stabbed my hand into his son's chest. Viktor gave out a low gasp before weakly turning to his father. "I…" His head fell back, no longer having any energy to hold it up. I still kept my hand inside his body, my fingers clawing at his insides.

"This might be my cue to leave…" The trench coat man jumped from the window as I took out my hand from his son's body. My fingers were covered in his dark red blood and I had the urge to lick it clean.

But then, my claws started to retract and turn back into regular looking nails. The _ultimate shield_ around me disappeared and the family I longed to protect came running into the room.

I forced my head to not look at her, my best friend, her body, as it laid on the floor of my room…dead. I couldn't.

"Bella!" I heard Vivian scream.

Reluctantly, I edged over to them, stopping when I reached Bella. A bullet hole was visible, directly on the center of her forehead, and blood was covering the top part of her head.

"No…" I whispered. The rest of my coven were looking more depressed than they've ever been and truthfully, I knew this was entirely my fault. Only if I had pushed Bella away, and dealt with the two men before they had a chance to pull out the gun.

Only if I wasn't with them, they would be safe. Humans and vampires are all after _me_, not the Marino family, me. The prized vampire…

And as long as I was with them, they would be in danger. Every minute of every day, there would always be the possibility that someone would come out of the bushes and attack us. As strong as we were, we couldn't keep this up for all eternity, could we?

Plus, somehow, someone could gather up an army of extremely powerful vampires to defeat us. Oh, that's a real nice thought.

"This is all my fault…" I sighed.

Leonard's head shot up. "No, it's not. Any of us could have prevented it one way or another, yet, I guess it still was inevitable." He took a breath. "Things happen, and no matter how much we regret for not stopping it, it still happened and that will never change. So there's no use in blaming anyone for it."

"When have you become so deep," I joked, although I knew this was no time for me to be kidding around. My best friend was **dead**, as in not alive anymore!

"Well-" Leonard stopped when something, or someone gave a stressed cough. I turned my head to the source of the sound, and found it to be from Bella, who was supposed to be dead.

_**BPOV **_

After what seemed like hours of complete darkness, I suddenly felt the urge to cough and saw light leaking into my view. I opened my eyes to the site of my family staring at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked confusingly.

"You're supposed to be dead," Ryan stated.

"You're saying that you want me dead?"

"No, it's just that you were dead a second ago, and now you're looking at _us _like _we're _the weirdoes."

"Coming back from the dead does really fit into the category of unsolved mysteries…" Vincent thought out loud.

"So do vampires," I retorted.

"And you're a vampire and came back from the dead. Geez Bella, you freak." Vincent grinned stupidly as I punched him playfully in the shoulder. A sudden revelation came to me when I thought about what supposedly killed me.

"Elizabeth!" I looked around the room for her, and saw her kneeling on my left side, her head bowed down.

"I'm glad…that you're alive," she said.

I smiled. "What happened to the two men?" Melody bit her bottom lip for a second before pointing to a spot near the window. There, I saw a body which lay motionless on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding him.

A strong temptation came over me and I instantly stopped my breathing. I failed to notice my family not breathing themselves. "Who…" I started.

"Elizabeth killed him, the other one ran away." Stephanie answered.

"Life is weird!" I exclaimed, falling back onto the floor, exhausted. I mean, after getting shot in the head, you tend to be a bit tired. "We need a break."

"You sure take dying lightly."

Vivian nudged me. "I was scared when he shot you."

I smiled, and patted her back soothingly. "And for break, you mean as in vacation? What are you suggesting?" Ryan arched an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't know. There's not really a place in particular that I'd like to go to but, maybe, Rome, the Jersey Shore, Vegas, Disneyworld-"

"DISNEYWORLD!" We all turned our heads shockingly to an excited Ryan. He was standing up, his right arm pointing to the ceiling. It was an odd picture to be looking at. Ryan was this big guy, who got all excited over the mention of a trip to Disneyworld?

"So, would you like to go there then Ryan?" Elizabeth asked. He shook his head up and down excitedly, a big smile plastered on his face. "Is everyone fine with it?" We all nodded.

-----

The next day, I acted like the whole incident with the two men and my supposed death never happened. I went to school and attended classes as usual, but I sensed that something was wrong in the corner of my mind. My family was avoiding eye contact during lunch, and just took sips of their soda every now and then.

I eyed them curiously, and grumbled under my breath. _What were they up to?_ Leonard didn't cover the fact that they were hiding something from me too well, since he was mumbling _'don't tell Bella, don't tell Bella, don't tell Bella' _a little too loud.

"Ouch!" He screamed when something apparently stepped on his foot. Leonard glared at Elizabeth before turning away to mutter something under his breath.

I decided to ignore their strange behavior and moved on to my free period.

When I finally reached my little tree, I was surprised to see no sign of Vivian licking away at her ice cream while she waited for me. _That's strange…_

--------

At the end of the day, I waited for my family by our cars. I tapped my foot on the hard ground, growing irritated with each passing minute. No one from my coven had popped out of the school yet, nor had Vivian come skipping towards me.

After a few more minutes of patiently waiting for them, I grew impatient and decided to go look for them. The hallway wasn't as squished as it usually was during the school day, and for that I was thankful. Now, I didn't have to worry about getting shoved in the shoulder every time I took a step.

Sure, it didn't hurt. But it gets annoying after the millionth time it's happened!

The corridor was only filled with students who had after school activities and or needed to get their stuff out of their locker. There were also some people that seemed to have lost their ride home…

I smelt my family's scent not too far away, but they weren't alone. I walked to where the group of vampires were. My whole family and the Cullens were talking softly by one of the classrooms. There was no sound coming from them, but their lips trembled quickly as they spoke to each other.

They didn't notice me at first, but then I cleared my throat. Their heads instantly turned to my direction.

"Bella…" Leonard said, scratching the back of his head.

"What's going on?" I asked, my voice dripping with venom.

Ryan stepped in front of me and said, "We're going to Disneyworld with the Cullens!" He smiled and waited for my reaction. I could see the longing hope in Edward's eyes for me to say yes.

"And you all decided this without my consent?"

Stephanie walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. "It'll be fun, plus we could make Vivian go on roller coasters, you know she's terrified of them." We both laughed.

The little girl we were just talking about came stomping towards us and pointed an accusing finger at me and my blonde sister. "You will _never _get me to ride those scary things!"

I chuckled at her.

"So you'll go?" Melody questioned.

I nodded my head slowly, rethinking the whole thing before I decided on my answer. Our little gathering was dismissed when the teacher from the room we were standing in front of told us to go home.

**A/N: **

**How was it? Bad? Good? Horrible? Well, tell me in your review! **

**This is some random rant so if you can ignore this if you want xD. I'm **REALLY **happy right now, you know why? Because I finally got this box-bottle like thingy open lol. **

**So, how's your summer going people? Mine, stinks! It's completely boring. My friends are all too lazy to get out of their bed and my parents are always either sleeping or their at work! So I'm stuck at home **_all _**day! **

**I'm going to go crazy, just watch me. xD**

**Please mind my rant…lmao.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is somewhat of a "filler" chapter for my fanfic I guess. Since it isn't really significant to the plot, but it has to do with the characters. I was questioning myself whether to make this a one-shot companion story to ****Eternal Dawn**** or not…**

**Well, basically this is just like my attempt at a little comedy! Vivian accidentally punches one of the girls who taunts her about her physical appearance and her principal requests a parent/teacher conference with her parents or guardians. Ok, well…I'm done. **

**--------------**

"Are you really a 6th grader? You're so small…I bet you still use diapers don't you? Or wet the bed!" The girl in front of Vivian laughed at her own joke, her face plastered with an annoying smirk. Oh how she wanted to wipe it off her face and make her eat her words.

But no, she had more self control than that, plus, Bella would have yelled at her if she did. Jessica was so lucky that the 8 year-old looking 11 year-old dreaded having to listen to her sister's lectures of what would happen if people found out they were vampires.

"You're parents must be so ash-" _That _did it! Even though Vivian had never really known her parents, she was still sensitive around that subject, and she was not about to let some snob talk about them!

The little vampire hit the girl square in the face, while of course, putting a limit to the amount of strength she had used to punch Jessica. She fell on the ground clutching her now bleeding nose. Looking, or rather glaring, at Vivian as she started to call out to the deans that were monitoring the quad where the two girls were.

The vampire held her breath as she stared intently at the dark red liquid on the other girl's face.

Jessica pointed an accusing finger at the pale girl when one of the deans came over and had asked her what the problem was. The potbellied faculty member nodded his head at the bleeding student and helped her up. He then motioned Vivian to follow him with a finger.

As they walked to where she was guessing the principal's office, Vivian couldn't help but see the dean look confusingly at her up and down.

She arched an eyebrow at him, and only then did he seem to notice that he was staring at her. "O-oh, I'm just wondering how such a small person like yourself could make another girl practically double your height bleed!"

He sure didn't act like those other strict deans. None of them would ever talk to students the way this one was talking to her.

"So, your dad probably taught you a little boxing when you were erm—little?" The man questioned, thinking he should've said a different word, rather than little.

"My parents…are dead. I've never met them." She really wished that they reach the principal's office already so the man would stop talking! When had the office become so far away from the quad?

"Oh," the dean had a look of regret on his wrinkled face. Vivian decided to look at him carefully, studying his features. He had messy white hair, which seemed to be disappearing…

With his amount of facial hair and his large belly, she wouldn't be surprised if someone accused him of being Santa Clause in disguise.

"Who are your guardians then?" The talking never stops, does it?

"I live with my brothers and sisters," she answered bluntly, getting annoyed as they passed a sign that read **REGISTRATION OFFICE**. They still had half way to go until they reached their destination.

"Ah, I see." The dean looked at her again. "You look awfully pale, are you sick?" His voice held a faint amount of concern as he stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"No, I am not _sick_. Pale skin…**runs **in my family." The Santa Clause looking man nodded his head understandingly. "If you don't mind me asking mister, but why are you talking so casually with me? Most of the deans here will just yell or lecture you if you've done something wrong."

"Well, I don't think it'll do much too just shout at the students. The kids might not even listen to you anyway; I know I didn't when I was yelled at as a child!" He chuckled.

The pair stopped, and Vivian noticed that they had reached the office. "Good luck in their," the kind dean joked.

She nodded my head and twisted the knob, pushing the door open as she stepped inside.

"Yes, what do you need?" The old lady that was my principal looked at the small female through her thick rimmed glasses.

"Umm…" '_Oh gosh, what _was _I supposed to say? I've never been to the principal's office before! Sure I've gotten in trouble once or twice for a few fights but the teachers only gave me warnings!_' Vivian thought.

"A dean escorted me here…I punched someone?" It sounded more like a question than an answer.

"A fight? What's your name?"

"Vivian Marino." The principal stood up from her seat to walk over to a large file cabinet near her desk. She checked each slot for the letter 'M' and when she found it, she gave a low 'ah-ha' and opened it with her key.

After a few seconds of skimming through the multiple files in the drawer, the old lady took out a manila folder from it and went back to her desk.

"Says here you've received one warning after you attempted to slap another student, and a call home when you were tardy to class three times. Normally, you'd be RPCed by now, but considering your excellent grades I'm willing to let you off with a parent/teacher conference."

Vivian became wide eyed as she heard that last sentence.

"Your parents are deceased, and your older siblings are your guardians, right?" The 'head' of the school raised a questioning eyebrow at the shocked girl.

She nodded her head.

"Bring one of them for the meeting, tomorrow after school, got that?"

"Yes." The principal then excused her to go to her 5th period class. Vivian yelled at herself as she walked on the school grounds. She was _definitely_ going to get a LONG lecture after she told her coven that she had gotten in trouble again.

But the thought of seeing one of her brothers or sisters sitting in the room, facing her principal while she talked about Vivian's behavior at school made her smile.

She wondered how they would answer the questions the old lady would certainly have.

--------

"You what!" Bella shouted out. "I can't believe you got in trouble again." Vivian crossed her arms and gave a scowl.

Melody let out a sigh and sat herself down on the large, white leather couch. "That's not really the problem here…we have to figure out who's going to go the conference with Vivian."

Leonard was about to raise his hand to volunteer for the job until Elizabeth suddenly spoke. "Someone who could answer questions _without_ leading on any suspicions to what we are."

She gave Leonard a look, and he let his arm drop back down to his side depressingly.

"Bella, you're the youngest person in vampire years here, so I think you should do it," Vincent stated.

It was true. Bella _was _the last person Elizabeth had changed, so maybe she still was a little more adept to answering some harmless questions that a middle school principal would ask.

Besides, it was just a meeting, so why was a strong coven worrying about small stuff like this?

"I guess I should…"

----------

_**BPOV**_

I was a bit nervous about the conference that I had to attend in less than 10 minutes. What if she let something slip? Oh, this is not good!

When the bell rang, I jumped a little in my seat, shocked by the sudden noise. Vivian was waiting for me outside one of the school entry doors, as usual chewing gum. We walked towards her school in silence. Neither of us bothered to start a conversation.

When we had reached her middle school, a potbellied old man came up to us and greeted my little sister, a smile on his face. I looked at him up and down, thinking that this person looked so much like Santa Clause.

"Is this your sister?" He asked, pointing at me. Vivian nodded nonchalantly. It was his turn to look at me up and down. "She's really pretty, but you two look hardly alike." I stiffened and I felt her do the same.

_Quick Bella, think of something! _

"Uh, we're not biological sisters. Our parents adopted us," I said, giving a light chuckle.

_Shoo, that was a close one._

"Well, I wouldn't want you to be late so I'll see you later." The Santa Clause looking guy proceeded to walk away but then turned back to us. "By the way, you're little sister here can give quite a punch."

I turned to Vivian but found her not at my side, as she was already walking towards the principal's office without me. I caught up to her.

"He's a nice man," I said, in the hopes of starting a conversation.

"Nice, but weird," she responded. At times, Vivian can really strike you as a snobby little brat, but only to strangers or the people who she thinks doesn't deserve to be spoken to in nice manners. It seemed odd for an 11 year-old to be making opinions about what kind of treatment other people deserved, but with her technical age of 230 years-old, I think that gave her enough time to be able to read through _some _people.

When we got to the office the old lady behind the desk looked at surprisingly. I guess she was expecting someone a bit older.

"You're her guardian?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yes ma'am." _Just stay cool, calm, and collected._

"I presume you know why I called this meeting, uh, Miss Marino?" She eyed me again.

I nodded my head.

"I was wondering about something, after Vivian was sent to my office. What are the conditions like at home, I mean, what causes this juvenile streak of hers?"

Juvenile streak? What did she mean by that?

"Um, I'm not sure what you're asking but I can assure you that Vivian lives in a perfectly good environment," I said, in my most confident voice.

The education instructor looked at me, doubt written all over her face. Did she really think that Vivian lived in a well, _un_-suitable environment?

"Her name is Mrs. Sherwater," I heard my little sister whisper to me. I was sure that Mrs. Sherwater didn't hear it.

She looked inside the manila folder in front of her and kept her eyes on it for a few minutes. "Your address, I'm aware that that place is known for its aristocratic residents. I'm wondering, how are you affording to pay the mortgage living in one of the mansions there?"

Oh, crap.

FUCK! What can I say, say something Bella! If you take too long she'll start getting suspicious! I mean, it's not like she could say, 'Well, you see, my other sister is a vampire like all of us are and her power allows her to see the future, so she's pretty good in the stock market.'

"Um, our parents, l-left us…sort of…an inheritance." Great job Bella, you deserve a pat on the back.

"I see. I think other than her tardy and violence issues, there's no other thing I wish to discuss with you. Her grades are remarkably impressive, so I was willing to let her last incident slide. Good day to you."

I sighed in relief when we exited the school, glad that the meeting was over and I succeeded in preventing any unnecessary suspicions.

I placed my hand on Vivian's head to ruffle her hair playfully. "You owe me for this."

She looked at me shockingly. "For what?"

"Well, I could've not attended this little gathering and convinced the others to not show up in my place, thus giving Mrs. Sherwater the wrong idea and sending social workers to our house to see whether or not we're starving you or something. _AND _then they could see our beautiful house, but then they'll be shocked at the lack of food in kitchen. They'll suspect we're starving you, and then when they 'inspect' you, they will see that you're really pale and cold. So, they'll come to a conclusion and take you away from us."

Vivian shook her head at me and said, "You're so weird…so what do you want me to do to show my 'thanks'?"

I contemplated for a second, then suddenly, an idea came to me. The PERFECT idea.

"You can...ride some roller coasters with me and Stephanie when we go to Disneyworld with the Cullens!"

**A/N: **

**I'm sorry if that bored you out…but I found it fun to write! **

**But I promise you the next chapter will have to do with the plot! Ok? **

**REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was updating my other fanfic and had little time to add to this. **

**The chapter is a tad short, sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

------_**  
**_

_**BPOV**_

"I really feel bad now," I said to my family in the large van. We were driving the airport, on our way to Florida, and you would've thought we were some complete idiots going to such a sunny state but…

_--------_

_Melody grunted as she stuffed the last hundredth piece of clothing inside her tiny suitcase. After the whole incident with Vivian's principal my family and I started to pack for our vacation, since spring vacation was the next day. _

_Our flight was the next day, and we were supposed to leave for the airport at 5 am. While I was packing, I came to a sudden revelation about some weather issues. It would be real sunny in Florida that was obvious. So how were supposed to conceal our sparkly skin?_

_Well, I asked Elizabeth, and she merely laughed and told me, "Earth to Bella, my power remember? I'll just cover up the sun." _

_Oh, yeah, why didn't I think about that. Just cover up the sun. _

--------

And she **really **did cover up the sun. Her weather controlling powers were put to use when she placed a bundle of dark clouds in front of the bright sun.

"What does it matter? So it's a little darker, what's the harm in that," Ryan asked, keeping his voice low so that the taxi driver wouldn't hear us. I flicked him in the back of the head and leaned back in my seat.

"What if some little kid was looking for a bright and sunny trip to Florida, we could've ruined his or hers excitement!"

Stephanie laughed wholeheartedly and turned to face me. "Are you sure you're not just trying to get out of this trip?" I glared at her, pouting. Maybe I was just trying to get out of the trip, searching for even tiniest reasons to not go.

Vivian didn't seem to thrilled about the vacation either, since we practically had to drag her out of her bed, and force her into the van.

The taxi driver looked at Stephanie and I oddly, since our little sister's hands were gripping the sides of the van, and it looked like she was denting it. If it took us that much effort just to get her to go on the trip, how will we get her to ride a roller coaster?

The airport was loud and crowded, even at this time. The line to our airlines was long, longer than any of us really wanted to wait.

We also still had to wait for the Cullens, who weren't here yet. Vincent was standing in the line for our tickets, since he was the least impatient out of all of us, which is kind of shocking.

Since most seem to find him as the stuck up, pretty boy type, he would probably be the least likely person to stand and wait in line for a period of time. Don't get me wrong, he acts like that too, but he can be responsible and serious when he wants to be. Or maybe he just wants to see Melody in a bikini…

I grabbed my own luggage and sat down on of the chairs, leaning my head on my hand.

After a few minutes, a group of inhumanly beautiful people came walking through the automatic doors, looking around the building for some people.

Elizabeth waved over to them, catching all of their eyes. People in the airport all stared at us, lust filled in their eyes. Some were so amazed at our beauty that they were drooling, creating a puddle on the floor.

So typical right?

Edward was standing slightly behind the rest of his family, looking as perfect as ever. Flashbacks of my when I was human and how happy I was with him before appeared before my eyes, casting my mind away from the rest of the world for a moment.

I remembered James' attack again too, the first time I experienced the burning pain of having the venom run through your veins…

Even though I went through all that pain, and ended up in a hospital bed, I still wanted to be with Edward. What had made me love him so much? Was it the way he looked that attracted him to me the first time I saw him in Forks?

Maybe I lov_ed _him so much because of the way he made my heart flutter every time I was near him.

I tore my gaze away from his marbled face, bringing my eyes to Alice, who had her usual pixie-like appearance. She was clutching Jasper's arm happily, and when she turned her head towards me and caught my eye, she gave me one of her bright smiles.

And I unknowingly smiled back.

I think Edward noticed this though, and was a little bit jealous by it; since I smiled for his sister and not for him. His perfect face held a frown and merged in with the bundle of people, making me lose sight of him.

"I got it!" Vincent ran over to where all of us were, holding a bunch of paper in his hands.

"I guess all we have to do now is wait for the Cullens to get their tickets…" Leonard whispered while putting the white iPod headphones into his ears and leaning against the seat.

"Do we have to?" Vivian whined, earning a smack from Stephanie.

I was about to slightly agree with her, but threw that thought away when I thought about how childish that would be.

_At the happiest place in the world_

We decided to visit the Epcot theme park in Disney World first, since it was the one we picked out of a hat. When we landed in Orlando and were ready to head out to the parks, all of us didn't realize until we were on the high way that we didn't have a destination.

After pulling over and putting names of parks on pieces of tissues us vampires decided on the futuristic Epcot.

I wanted to see that whole country imitation thing they had going on, and see if it was really like visiting that certain nation. Of course, the sun was covered, with only a few rays of it poking out from the gray clouds Elizabeth produced.

The families around me looked up at the sky and groaned when they saw the condition it was in and I instantly said, "I feel bad."

While my family and the Cullens walked through the park looking for something interesting to do, Emmett gestured me over. I walked towards him and he bended over to my height to whisper something in my ear.

"I think you should consider forgiving Edward on this trip. I mean what better place than…the happiest place in the world!" he grinned, and I couldn't help but grin back.

As much as I'd hate to admit it, my really strong _dislike _for the man I once loved was gradually subsiding. And it was mostly due to his meddling siblings, and my 'stick-their-nose-in-everything-even-though-it's-not-their-business' family.

I saw a large roller coaster to the right of me and looked over at Stephanie. She grinned widely and grabbed Vivian under her arms, carrying her over to the big ride. I followed behind them, laughing as my little sister kicked and scream.

"We'll be right back—you don't have to wait for us!" I hollered to our companions. They nodded and moved on, leaving us to our little roller coaster adventure.

Still holding Vivian tightly in her arms so she wouldn't escape, Stephanie was already standing in the long line smiling mischievously. The little girl was scowling, and yet her face was covered in the most absolute fear.

You would think, someone who was some centuries old, wouldn't be afraid of a simple thing like a little roller coaster? A vampire nonetheless.

The line went by fairly quickly and it was our turn to be strapped onto the seats. The sign for the 'You must be this tall to ride' was placed right at the border line for the ride. And to my chagrin, Vivian was too short by a foot.

"Yes!" she squealed.

Stephanie walked seductively over to the male teenager monitoring the whole thing and whispered something into his ear, which he instantly blushed to and was quickly nodding his head.

"Don't worry, she's allowed on." He pointed towards my little sister and Stephanie stuck her tongue out to her while she stared in disbelief at the employee. "I like a girl close to her family…" the boy drooled on.

My blonde sister gave him a small smile. "I'm sure you do." We walked over to the seats where our legs were left flowing freely. The seat-belt things were placed in front of us, preventing from anyone from flying off.

Vivian squeezed her eyes shut, gripping the thing in front of her tightly.

"It'll be over in less than a minute, and you'll enjoy it. Don't be a scaredy cat," I told her, laughing slightly.

The ride started to move…and then, for the rest of the ride, Vivian's screams drowned my ears.

--------

"So, little girl how was the ride?" Alice asked Vivian politely as we walked over towards the group of vampires. I don't think my little sister was able to answer, or she was just to angry to.

The result after the ride was the exact opposite that I was expecting. Instead of begging to ride it again, Vivian had been wide-eyed and trembling, mumbling some words incoherently.

"She didn't really…enjoy it," Stephanie said, rubbing the back of her head.

--------

**A/N: Hope that was good. **

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10 preview

**A/N: I am so sorry! I had school and stupid exams. The Algebra 1 exam was so easy! Ok, sorry for that side note.**

**--**

I groaned and buried my head between my knees as I sat _alone _on a bench in what was supposed to be the happiest place in the world. After me, Stephanie, and Vivian's little roller coaster adventure, the whole plether of vampires that came here to try to get to know each other went their own ways.

Though, it might have been a good thing considering that they all paired off with someone from the other coven. Alice with Melody, Vivian with Emmett—what irony—Jasper and Vincent, Melody and Rosalie, Elizabeth and Carlisle, and of course since Leonard thought pairing off with somone was stupid idea Esme decided to be his buddy.

So, the next thing I knew, it was only me and Edward left standing next to the churro stand.

I had crossed my arms and turned away from his gaze, thinking that if I did make eye contact with him that he would capture me in a hypnotism and make me fall in love with again or something.

And I wasn't going to let him!

Eventually I got bored standing there, and my neck started to get soar so I sat down at nearby bench and watched as Edward took that as a silent command to go away and dissappeared with the mass of people.

Now I'm sitting here all alone while my family is off having fun with the people who I thought long ago were going to be my future family. They will probably all best friend-like with each other when they get back too!

Great, now I'm starting to sound like a jealous kid who wants everyone just to pay attention to her and only her.

I lifted my head to look up into the gray sky. The sun was still covered by a crowd of clouds and I wondered how Elizabeth was able to keep it up this long.

--

I know that what I hoping for would instantly put me on Santa's naughty list but I really wished that when the Cullens and my family came back that they would be bickering and just despised each other.

But, imagine to my changrin that they all came laughing with big smiles on their faces. I don't know whether I was mad at my family for being friends with the people that hurt me deeply or I felt threatened by their newly found friendship. I knew it was childish of me to think that someone was trying to steal them away from me but…

"Bella!" Leonard came jogging towards me with a large, white stuff bear in his left arm and transparent plasic bag in the other. "Here, I won you a bear, and a fish." He held them out while a shy smile was plastered on his face.

From the corner of my eye I saw Edward watching us with jealous eyes. Surprisingly, the little gester from Leonard made me feel a little more than thankful. Instead of the normal hug I would have given him, I leaned up and planted a small kiss on the lips. I felt him stiffen at the contact, he himself was too shocked about what I did.

I looked around me to see everyone staring at us, their faces filled with surprise.

--

**A/N: Edward or Leonard? Just thought I'd thrown in a twist. This is not a full chapter but I thought I'd post it. Ok, just to let you all know it has been like 3 years since I went to Disney World so I don't really know if you can win a fish there so xD **


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:

**A/N: Sorry for the slow updates.**

**--**

It wasn't an intimate kiss by any means, but it sure made the feelings inside me jumble together like some tangled slinky. When we reached the hotel I had instantly sat myself near the large window and tried to collect my thoughts. Edward…the man I had loved with all my heart. The same man who also broke it.

Leonard, the one who could read my mind. Wow, such a nice statement. The question still remains a mystery to all of us, how could he read my thoughts when Edward couldn't. And frankly, it's at the bottom of my 'What's my concerns' list right now, given my current situation.

As the annoying non-digital clock in the room constantly ticked with each passing second, I kept telling myself that I kissed Leonard on impulse, that I wanted _him _to be jealous.

But that still doesn't explain the feeling I had in my heart when my lips touched his. The same feeling you get when you're about to give an oral report in front of your class and maybe similar to the one when you're dropping faster than gravity on the Tower of Terror.

Groaning, I placed my head in between my legs, as if that would help me think better. Bella Swan, how did you ever end up with such a messed up life? Sometimes I wonder if someone is behind all of this, like they have the ability to write out a person's life, and they decided they were going to screw over mine by giving me problem after problem.

I stood up from my position and walked passed Stephanie who was watching a late night showing of Wheel of Fortune, and eagerly trying to guess the phrase. When I closed the door, her shouting out, "It's Harry Potter!" echoed throughout the silent hallway.

I made my way down to the little sitting area near the elevators and as luck would have it, he was also there. Now I'm starting to think he's stalking me or something.

My mind started to have a lively debate whether to just turn away and leave, or sit down…as far as possible without giving him the impression that I don't want to be near him.

Of course, the side that proposed: Sit down, don't be rude, won. I placed myself on an armchair that looked like it belonged in a grandmother's house or some cheesy garage sale. He sat a few feet away, looking as beautiful as ever.

And staring…at me.

"Do you love him?"

The question hit my hard, like a sack of potatos. Ok, maybe not literatly sack of potatos but you get what I mean.

"Excuse me?" I retorted.

"That guy with the fish. Do you _love _him?" He asked more sternly, his eyes looking at me as if they were trying to burn a hole through my head. Those golden eyes that I used to always find myself mesmerized in.

"I-" Did I love Leonard? Well of course I do, but do I _love _him? I struggled to find words that matched exactly how I was feeling. Though, I couldn't find any, it was as if a dictionary filled with every word in existence couldn't help me to describe my emotions.

And before I could think any further, I was suddenly lifted of f my feet and crushed into the marble chest of none other than Edward Cullen.

--

Silence blessed us and I was given the time to try to sort out my thoughts. Then it started. Flashbacks of all the happy memories I spent with Edward and the conflicting emotions I had with Jacob started to play across my mind like a movie.

Some like short video clips and others still pictures displaying a life-affecting moment.

Like those times I had kissed Jacob, and found out that I did love him. Yet, I still chose Edward because I had felt that I couldn't live without him. Nonetheless, I found myself slowly melting into the embrace of his equally cold arms.

Even as I kept telling myself that he broke my heart, that I made a promise to never crawl back to him, I still couldn't help as all the love and feelings of the past started to fill me again.

As much as I didn't want it to.

I swear if I could cry I would be crying an ocean right now. None of us said anything the whole time since Edward out of the blue hugged me. For the most part I enjoyed the comfortable silence, but another part of me had so many questions just waiting to be answered.

Yet, I couldn't get my mouth open enough to say anything, and I still hadn't pulled away from the embrace. My arms stayed lifeless at my side and his were still around my neck. "Edward…" I finally got out.

--

"Mmm," his voice was muffled as he buried his face in my mane of brown hair. I started to lean in more to his hold, pressing my cheek against his marble hard chest. Like I was trying to hear the nonexistent beat of his dead heart. Edward held me tighter, his hands clutching the back of my shirt with a hold that was gentle, yet I knew that if I tried to move away, that he could pull me back easily by my shirt.

"Why did you leave me?" I had finally got out the million dollar question. His answer, the one I've been waiting for over a decade. The one little occurrence that caused my entire life to take a totally different road than the one I had planned.

The question haunted me even when I was with my family. What was so horrible that Edward and all of the Cullens had to leave? And without me?

I pulled away, so I could look directly into his topaz eyes, which looked at me in such a way that made my heart clench. Edward turned from my eye contact, and clenched his hands the way he did the first time we were in the science room.

He appeared as though he was debating with himself inside his mind, whether to tell me the reason had left or just to leave it a secret.

"I…" As Edward was about to say something, the elevator next to us opened, revealing a group of three boys and two girls staring at us with curious eyes. They walked by us, there eyes wandering side-ways to catch even a little glimpse of us.

"You were saying?" I said.

And in a low, somewhat strained voice he said, "I killed someone."

--

**A/N: Haha, I decided to add the Tower of Terror here because I recently went to Disneyland & California Adventure on a school trip and my friends forced me on that ride TWICE. I liked it…kind of. You can't even see me in the picute lol, I was clutching my friend's arm and hiding behind her shoulder lmao. **


End file.
